


My Serpent Always

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Yandere Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My my my it seems to me that someone's gone to far. Got to close. Tried to take what's MINE.Well then, we can't have that now can we?I've suffered for to long now. Being so close yet so FUCKING far from having my Darling Serpent all to myself.But now I have him.And I'm NEVER letting him go.(THIS WORK IS ON HITAUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!)





	1. A Delirious Mind

_Free. Ha ha, we’re finally free. No more bosses, no more paperwork, no more _fraternizing _so they put it. I can finally have him, keep him, _oh Crowley~_, my darling serpent. But the ones with their so called _personal vendetta _against my serpent, they’ll continue to try & kill him from sure. NO I won’t allow it! I’ll keep my serpent under lock & key if I have to. I won’t let any of you scoundrels hurt him. NO ONE will hurt him again if I have any say in it. _

_No one in Heaven, Hell, or on Earth itself will EVER take him from me again._

_Not even him himself._

He doesn’t have a choice.


	2. A Devoted Heart

_I didn't mean for it to spiral like this I promise. Having to watch as every human within a ten meter radius try to climb you _like a fucking tree _over the millennia, well, I'm surprised that I didn't snap sooner. After all why do you think they never caught The Ripper?_

But I digress.

_ I should have expected a rogue agent or two from hell after the world didn't end. I really should have. But I was so caught up in the joy & freedom of finally having you in my arms that I let my guard down.  _

And you got hurt.

_ That blasted idiot frog should be counting his lucky stars that I was more concerned with your safety that catching him. Well that & getting his affairs in order _ . 

After all, I need to send a message to the rest now don't I? 

And what better way than with the one who's the reason this needs to be said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've been on & off writing Chapter 3 for a while now & I'm almost done BUT before I can release it I need to get a beta reader. If anyone is willing to do that for me please let me know in the comments I'd be delighted to work with you.


End file.
